Who is the master
the eds are walking in the tunnel and then they are shocked to see something and it is a factory edd: eddy ed i think we found the source of the clones but then edd doesnt see ed and eddy and then a naked double d with a bucket on his sees double d and they both play charades and then double d steals double d hat puts the bucket on the real double and he runs away edd: thats strange then ed and eddy came and they a platform so the eds get the platform at the top and they see a desk with buttons and microphone edd: i think this where we can control the clones we just need to put the hand print edd tries to put his hand on the hand print but then some tentacles pop from the ground edd: looks like our mysterios master doesnt want anyone to mess with his cloning chamber then they get back with the platform and they see a tunnel and enter it and they get back to the museum edd: we are back at the museum and look keviniscopus office but its looked ed: yeah but atleast there arent anymore group of tentacles then edd knocks on the door keviniscopus: just a minute norrington: wait you fool keviniscopus: oh sorry then the door opens and its just keviniscopus keviniscopus: oh its you edd: we were then keviniscopus closes the door edd: well i never then keviniscopus tries a cod then eddy uses mind reading on him keviniscopus mind: lets see foot snake squiqqle squiggle bird done edd: i think we should of guess that then eddy tries the code and they enter keviniscopus: dont look at me eddy: common your not that ugly keviniscopus: you dont understand human minds arent aquiped to comprehend ed: hey guys there is a guy in here then ed changed the chair and shocking it is keviniscopus and has a creature in his and its a blue squid creature leaving the eds shocked norrington: im impressed most of humans are driving insane by my look edd: so you are the mysterios dr norrington norrington: im known by many names along them YOG-SOGGOTH ELDER FIEND ON THE DARK DIMENSION eddy: shocking norrington: yes but not as the truths i suspect i must reveal eddy: how did you get stuck in keviniloser keviniscopus: keviniscopus norrington: silence , century ago monsieur keviniscopus wanted to summon folishly , keviniscopus failed but the power of your ancestor it managed to bring me in this dimension and being stuck in keviniscopus chest edd: so why did you wanted to get the toybox keviniscopus: to destroy it ed: but why it has those cool toys norrington: the toybox was never ment for humans it is property of my grandson junior ed: junior keviniscopus: yes junior the most youngest and horrible of the elder gods his birthing wails shattered the super continent of pangea his first step sunk the proto civilazion of sabarctica ed: junior norrington: in effort to stom my rampaging grand child from destroying the omniverse i brought many of the chillhood keep sakes to entertain him ed: junior keviniscopus: unfortnatuly when the elder gods were banished in the dark dimension junior toybox was lost during the move and in millenia since he just wont stop whyning about it ed: junior norrington: its a lot more scarier when you put larynexx to pronunce correctly edd: what do you got to say about those tentacles from the cloning chamber norrington: tentacles eddy: yeah like you boy keviniscopus summoned at the museum last night norrington: only i am the one to summon those tentacles then that must mean that the master who created those clones also has the power to summon the tentacles the only thing to destroy them is the cthonic destroyer then keviniscopus grabs something from his pocket and it is a toy robot and gives it to double d keviniscopus: this is the cthonic destroyer edd: can this destroyer destroy those tentacles norrington: the destroyer can destroy anything from the dark dimension me , the tentacles , the toybox edd: thanks now bye then they go back to the cloning chamber they get to the top eddy: hey tentacles unholy this then eddy uses the destroyer and destroys the tentacles edd: unholy this eddy: i learned from a videogame then edd uses the hand print then the clones come edd: il take control over this clones excuse then edd goes to the microphone to give orders to the clones edd: go to the toybox then the clones do this and they eddy: good now we know where is the toybox lets go they follow the clones to the docks ed: guys my aura is acting crazy edd: the toybox must be there be must get it before the master plan is unleashed then edd sees a naked double d who has his hat and looks at the clone angry eddy: stand back guys i shall blast those clones voice: i dont think so edd: who said that voice: hello folks hahahahahahah the eds see behind their back and it is the familiar doll rabbit mr yum yum on the ground and they got scared eddy: what was that edd: unless i miss my quess the master is none other then the dark dimensional rabbit doll that your ancestor used ed ed: its evil edd: but thankfully like all evil dolls yum yum is pretty helpless without a host body mr yum yum: am i double d , am i dublu lo , eturo then the clones camed edd: kill it with fire eddy eddy: alright eddy tries the destroyed but he is grabeed by the clones ed and edd are knock out and then the ed clone is ready to punch eddy eddy: darn then he puches eddy and the screen fades black to be continued